Supersmash Bros in: operation Kill Disney
by coopachan
Summary: poor mr. game and watch just wanted sum salt, and now the ssbros. are after mickey! crossover with Naruto and other stuff later on. Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is really just an old fan fic I wrote when I was bored, so don't be hatin' of u think don't like it. No flames please, although constrictive critism is always welcome, trust me I can always use them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mario walked into the quaint Italian restaurant and settled himself at the back table near the dark side of the eatery.

"Man, this place is dark." said Link sitting next to him.

"Sush-a! The great Mr. Game and Watch-a speaks-a!" Mario said, slapping Link up side his head.

Mr. Game and Watch looked around the table. "Deet deet, deet... deet."

"I agree-a. We need to-a burn down Disney, before they run us outta town!" Luigi said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"That's what he said?" Link whispered.

"Hey-a, I'm-a wingin' it here," Luigi shrugged.

"I know the perfect person to help us!" Roy said.

"Really?" Mario said, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I just wanted to engage in the conversation." said Roy.

Everyone stared at him.

" Uhhh, why don't we hire some expert ninja?" Marth suggested.

"I like ninja!" said Link, clapping his hands.

"So, how much are you paying me again?" Kakashi asked, reading his Icha Icha paradise.

"fifty cents an hour, and we burn your house down." Said Marth.

"Don't you mean, OR you'll burn my house down?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yea—wait, wait… no." said Marth.

"What if I said I don't have a house?" Kakashi said, turning a page.

"Then we'll burn YOU down!" said Link really loudly.

"Can we do that?" asked Roy.

"Of course we-a can! Everybody's flammable, eh?" said Mario.

He aimed a fire ball at Kakashi, but it missed and hit Naruto in the distance.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto complained.

Luigi blinked. "…How about, you work for us-a, or we take your book-a?"

"Done!"

how'd u like the first chapter? U can tell me in ur review! Go on, press deh button! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's who you want me to assassinate?" Kakashi asked.

"Si, thata mouse right dere," Mario said, pointing at Mickey Mouse

backing out of his driveway in his Escalade.

"I see." replied Kakashi, turning a page in his icha Icha paradise.

"How can you? You've been reading that book ever since we met you at the ramen stand!" Link exclaimed.

"It's a ninja thing. You'll never understand…" Kakashi said knowingly.

"Er, yes-a, well when he goes to the Kingdom Hearts-a studio, BAM! You do your ninja thing, no?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked.

"Okay, one more time, and Sora, please don't trip. You've broken almost all of the stage equipment. You've practically broken Riku!" the director sighed. He ran out of aspirin again.

"Well it isn't MY fault my shoes are so FRICKIN HUGE!" Sora screamed. Sora was having a very bad day today. First he found out that Kairi didn't really love him. They were just _friends_. Then he found out that he really wasn't the key Blade master. Then he found out that Dora the Explorer couldn't really speak Spanish.

"Arrggghhh!" Yes, he was having a really bad day.

Kairi walked on stage with her once dark red hair dyed a pale yellow. "I really hate my job…" she sighed. It's not like she really wanted to be in the anime/game/story. She just had a really bad habit of writing her name on any sheet that said, "Sign here."

"Haha! Hey, Kairi! You're a blonde now! You know what that means?" Riku asked, jumping out of no where. Someone left a bowl of Luck Charms on the table this morning, so Riku was extra bubbly.

"What does it mean, Riku?" Kairi asked a little annoyed. Riku seemed extra bubbly today.

"Now you're a DUMB blonde! Hahahahaha!" It was just too funny.

"Well you've always BEEN a dumb blonde!" Kairi replied, laughing sarcastically. No one liked Riku when he was extra bubbly.

"Aww, come on, everybody!" Mickey interjected. "I just made millions of dollars with my Twice upon of Christmas movie that just came out! Now I'm richer than I was two weeks ago! If that's even _possible!_ Ha ha!" Mickey smiled on the inside with glee. He loved money.

"Oh shut up Mouse! I didn't ASK for a money update on your already rich career." Sora said all pissy like.

"Well gee, Sora, I never knew you felt that way." Said Mickey, counting some hundred bills he found in his pocket a while ago.

"Talk to the HAND Mickey!" Sora said, putting his hand in Mickey's face.

"Stop acting like a Neanderthal, Sora." Riku scoffed.

"Do you even know what that means, Riku?" Kairi asked, surprised at Riku's sudden increase in vocabulary.

"Nobody knows ANYTHING! You're all IDIOTS! I HATE YOU ALLLL!" Sora screamed, running out of the room, crying.

"Dang, I usually get at least thirty minutes of the scene done before Sora starts his tantrums." The director said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, now that Sora isn't here, can I… go home?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"…I guess so." The director shrugged.

"Hey! Party at my house! Free food! Everyone's invited! Except you, Yuffie. We all know you steal." said Mickey, pointing at Yuffie, who was sticking some doughnuts in her shirt.

"PaRRR-TAY!" Riku yelled.

Okay guys, how'd u like THIS chapter? It was off the heazy, rite? Please review and stay tuned to the next chapter, and thank u so much to all the people who have already reviewed my last chapter, THANK U SO MUCH!


End file.
